


Halloween Prompt 2: “Who ate all my candy?!!”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Canada x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 2: “Who ate all my candy?!!”

Waking up with a smile for the remaining good treats she received from trick-or-treating two nights ago, Y/N already imagined in her mind which candies she would eat as snacks in between breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She was alone on bed with the blanket comfortably embracing her.

Y/N walked to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Then she picked up the plastic pumpkin pail hanging on a hook on the side cabinet.

“Who ate all my candy?!!” Y/N greeted the late morning. "Matthieu?" She called out as she walked around holding the empty pail that still contained a few small bars and twist of treats just last night. "Matthieu? Where are you?" She heard the sound of flush from the toilet and waited outside.

He was greeted with an accusing glare. He knew he needed not to ask at the sight of the empty pumpkin toothy smile his girlfriend was showing him. "Sorry."

Y/N would not throw a tantrum for some candies. She mentally reminded herself that she was a mature woman. But she could only respond with an upset scowl and light stomps of feet.

Matthieu, amused at Y/N's unexpected reaction, smiled widely then chuckled.

Y/N felt embarrassed, and amused herself at the sight of her boyfriend laughing like that. "Are you seriously laughing at me?" She asked as she tried so hard to not laugh as well.

He laughed a little louder, and Y/N could not help but laugh herself. She took time in watching her usually serious-faced boyfriend laughing heartily. "Oh, my Matthieu, I love you. But I will throw this empty pumpkin pail at you unless you'd give me chocolates later. I was so looking forward to eating some today."

"I don't have any candies right now, but I can give you a different treat." He smiled at her as he took the plastic pumpkin from her hand and put it on a nearby cabinet.

"Fine. But later we'll buy some, okay?" She told him with a stern blushing face before receiving Matthieu's kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
